


Game Night: The Adult Version

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night, Embarrassed Takumi, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, what happens when date night is pre-empted by a storm and a power outage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night: The Adult Version

Was she serious? The last time he'd played this game was in high school, maybe even before then. Plus, wasn't this supposed to be a party game? Gather a bunch of people, go around the room and if you were lucky no one would run away in tears?

"Come _on_ , Takumi," she cajoled. "What else are we going to do on a rainy night while the power's out? It's either this or make shadow puppets on the wall, and that's a pretty boring date." Takumi winced a little.

"You've got me there."

"So come on, you go first!" Camilla said.

"No way! I'm a gentleman, the rule is _ladies first._ "

"You're just afraid of what I'm gonna ask you," Camilla said in a singsong voice, and Takumi pouted. This was the problem with dating a woman he'd known since he was twelve years old, she knew him like the back of her hand. She also knew what would embarrass him most.

_At least it's only the two of us. She may be a tease, but she'd never blab anything._

"Then that's all the more reason to go easy on me," he said. "I pick truth." Camilla shook her head with a smile.

"Just once, I'd like to see someone start this game with a dare."

"Hey, I'm rusty. I haven't played since I was sixteen!" Granted, he'd been sixteen only two years ago, but two years was a long time. "I'll do dare next time, I promise."

"Very well." Camilla leaned back against the bed. "So, Takumi...did you make friends with Leo just so you had an excuse to come over and stare at me?"

"W-what?!" His cheeks burned. "You know very well I met Leo long before I knew he had sisters!"

"Well, then, _if_ you'd known he had an older sister, would you have made nice with him just to get close to me? I remember the way you two used to fight back then, how if it hadn't been for your mutual love of Louis Sachar's books you never would have become friends," she said, and Takumi snorted.

"No, because it was the _books_ that brought us together. So there." He stuck his tongue out, which only made Camilla laugh.

"Careful, or I might dare you to put that tongue of yours to some better use." His cheeks flushed more, and he couldn't help but grin a little.

"All the more reason to pick dare for my next turn. But now I believe it's yours." There was no way he could embarrass her, of course. Camilla was as shameless as that friend of Leo's who always hung around their house, nothing flustered _her._ But he could still try. He almost hoped she would pick dare, because he was getting an idea.

"Truth," she said smoothly. "Because we both know I have very few secrets, dear Takumi." _Well, it's still the same basic idea,_ Takumi thought.

"Have you ever made out with Hinoka? Spare me the squishy details, just yes or no will do."

"Oh, you're no fun." Camilla wagged her finger. "But no, I haven't. Not that the opportunity never presented itself, but...well, she was dating Xander at the time and it would have been awkward. But that's neither here nor there now, is it?" She kicked one leg up, Takumi's blood racing as he caught a glimpse under her skirt.

She wasn't wearing any underwear.

_I might dare you to put that tongue to good use._ It didn't take much to arouse him when it came to Camilla, and she _knew_ it and she'd been _planning this_ and suddenly his pants were uncomfortably _tight._

"Your turn," she purred. Takumi ran a hand through his bangs and tried to look as suave as humanly possible.

" _Dare._ "

Camilla hiked up her skirt and spread her legs, the scent of her arousal filling his nostrils.

"I don't think I need to tell you what to do."

The next sound that came from her was a sharp squeal as he buried his face in her, Camilla's hips grinding against his tongue, her hands pulling almost painfully at his hair. He didn't stop until he felt her climax against his lips and when he raised his head he saw she'd unbuttoned her top, exposing her bare breasts.

"I dare you to return the favor," he whispered, traces of her still on his lips. Camilla winked.

"What are the magic words?"

"Fuck the game!"

"Close enough." She pushed him onto his back, tugging his pants down and running her tongue along the head of his cock, and he bit his lip to stifle the resulting cry.

The power came back at two that morning, hours after they'd fallen asleep on the floor, a tangle of sweaty limbs and stained clothing.


End file.
